Medicham
|} Medicham (Japanese: チャーレム Charem) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 37. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Medicham using the . Biology Medicham is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a yoga practitioner. It has a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. The bulb on top is short on a female Medicham. Its large, focused eyes are slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seem to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appear to be covered with puffy, red pants that have a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips. As Mega Medicham, its headpiece now resembles a white with a yellow stone in the center. The red extension in the back is retained, and there are five white extensions on the turban, three extending from the stone and one on either side of its head. There is now a gold band on each wrist and additional gold bands around its waist. Several blue, teardrop-shaped decorations hang from the lowest hip band. Using its enhanced willpower, Mega Medicham has formed four ghost-like arms around itself. The more trained its spirit, the more realistic and dexterous its self-created arms become.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Medicham Through the power of meditation and fasting, Medicham has developed a sixth sense. This allows it to use psychokinetic powers, and it heightens its energy to enhance this sixth sense. It battles with elegant, dance-like movements, which it uses to dodge attacks and launch devastating blows. It only eats once per month. It lives in fields and . It will hide itself by using its powers to blend into its surroundings. In the anime Major appearances Team Meanies A Medicham was a member of Team Meanies in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!, similar to the one in the games. Other Medicham first appeared during the under the ownership of in Pros and Con Artists and Come What May!. used a Medicham in her battle against in the in Wheel of Frontier. It went up against Ash's Snorlax and lost. Medicham and its pre-evolution were owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. The two Meditation Pokémon used to make balls of water retain their form. A Medicham under the ownership of Candice appeared in Sliding Into Seventh! where it battled against Ash's Staraptor. It first appeared in a preview in DP120. A Trainer's Medicham appeared in Valuable Experience for All!, where it was seen being defeated by Sawyer's Slaking in the Lumiose Conference. Minor appearances A Medicham appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Medicham appeared in A Marathon Rivalry! participating in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A 's Medicham appeared in Opposites Interact! participating in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A Medicham appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Medicham appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. Three Medicham appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Medicham appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Medicham that can Mega Evolve into Mega Medicham appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Medicham appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Medicham is shown Mega Evolving during the intro of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Medicham appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries . Being at one with nature, it can make itself vanish completely.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Medicham was one of 's opponents in the Normal Rank Beauty Contest in Verdanturf Town, and later as one of the rampaging rental Pokémon in the . It was calmed with the rest of the disturbed Pokémon afterwards. Arcade Star Dahlia has a Medicham that she uses in battle. It, along with and , got swapped with 's Pokémon because of the Game Board. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Medicham is a member of Team Meanies. It attempted to climb Wish Cave with but gave up on the twentieth floor and had to be rescued by the player. * : Medicham is a member of Team Charm. She knows Wigglytuff from long ago. Together, they and the player's team explore Aegis Cave and defeat . * : Along with their role in Explorers of Time/Darkness, Team Charm debut in their own Special Episode, Here Comes Team Charm!. Pokédex entries for a whole month without eating.}} . It battles with elegant, dance-like movement.}} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , Acuity Lakefront, Mt. Coronet, }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 16, Endless Level 35, Forever Level 65, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 230}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Medicham Mega Medicham Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=308 |name2=Medicham |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Medicham and its are the only known Pokémon to have the Ability . * Mega Medicham has the lowest maximum stats of all Mega Evolutions, with its Attack and Speed having a maximum of 100. Origin Medicham resembles a of some sort, like its It appears to have been based on a practitioner of . It may have also been based on Arabian rs, as its pants resemble traditional pants and its headgear resembles a . One headpiece growth, the longest one, resembles a ponytail, which can be seen on Persian genies in most American fiction, such as Jeannie of '' , who also wear bedlahs. Like its predecessor Meditite, Medicham looks like many deities, most especially , and , a fusion of Shiva and his wife . Name origin Medicham may be a combination of meditate and champion. Charem may derive from charm, , challenge, or champion. In other languages , challenge, or champion |fr=Charmina|frmeaning=From and |es=Medicham|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Meditalis|demeaning=From ''Meditation and Talisman |it=Medicham|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=요가램 Yogaram|komeaning=From yoga and harem |zh_cmn=恰雷姆 Qiàléimǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=मेडिचैम Medicham|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} Related articles * Team Meanies * Team Charm Notes External links |} de:Meditalis fr:Charmina it:Medicham ja:チャーレム pl:Medicham zh:恰雷姆